How many distinct, natural-number factors does $4^3 \cdot 5^4 \cdot 6^2$ have?
We prime factorize the given number as $2^8\cdot 3^2\cdot 5^4$. A factor of this number takes the form $2^a3^b5^c$ for integers $a$ between 0 and 8, $b$ between 0 and 2, and $c$ between 0 and 4. There are $9$ ways to choose $a$, 3 ways to choose $b$, and 5 ways to choose $c$. In total, there are $9\cdot3\cdot5 = \boxed{135}$ factors.